April 2019
Friday Version: v0.193 ;Free to Free-Play Features: * (PC) Added an “Auto Auto Progress” option in the Options menu, to enable Auto Progress when starting a new objective * Added a Free Play Bonus, which increases Free Play Idols over time, and as you complete other Free Plays. See the new FAQ in the objective screen for more details. Changes: * All Free Plays now have the same difficulty scaling * Removed the cooldown extension from All Dem Recipes and The Brothers Stiltskin, which increased the internal cooldown on those missions the more recipes you owned. * Added Eiralon's Golden Epic Dagger as the bonus for a purchase of a 3 pack or more normal Jeweled chests * (PC) Revamped the objective screen to show additional information * (PC) Changing areas no longer interrupts the dragging and dropping of Crusaders * (PC) Swapping Crusaders will now attempt to place the new Crusader in the old Crusader’s slot. If you haven’t recruited them and have enough Gold, they will be recruited automatically. * (PC) When entering a promo code, the text field is now selected automatically. Thursday Version: v0.194 ;Nate's Candy Conundrum, Tier 4 Features: * Updated Nate’s Candy Conundrum for Tier 4 * New Crusader: Bridget the Painter * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit Bridget the Painter: Reach area 600 with angels leading the way. ** Spring is Sprung:Reach area 700 with your Easter pals. ** Chicken Rabbits: Reach area 750 while the Chicken Rabbits attack. ** What's that Smell?: Reach area 800 with spoiled eggs. ** Which Came First?: Reach area 850 while solving an age-old question. * Added the Good and Evil tags to various Crusaders * (PC) The campaign screen can now toggle between showing all objectives, and only the relevant ones, similarly to before. Changes: * (PC) The Free Play Bonus is now shown in reset tooltips, and in the breakdown after resetting the world. Fixes: * (PC) Fixed DPS and Gold stats being reset when their values were very high (caused achievements to re-awarded). * (PC) Deathpuddle's Amped Up now properly updates the global DPS display. Friday Version: v0.195 ;Glorious Trees! Features: * Added the "Glorious Trees!" weekend buff, beginning at noon PST * (PC) Talent tooltips now show how many Idols have already been spent, including queued levels. * (PC) Clicking a Crusader in the formation now switches to the Crusader panel, if it’s not already open. Changes: * (PC) Tooltips for abilities which apply multiple global effects (such as Kaine’s “A-Hah!”) now list their total percent as “Total Bonus” instead of “Current Bonus”, which was confusing in some cases. Fixes: * (PC) Formation Abilities from objectives (such as in Glitch Out) are now properly removed when changing areas. * (PC) Clicking Royal Command when there are no targetable monsters will no longer mark it as active. * (PC) Active abilities will no longer consume Magnify’s bonus when they don’t actually activate. * (PC) Completion notifications for daily quests should now dismiss properly on the first click. * (PC) Fixed tooltips using the wrong color to show the “Current Bonus” of additively buffed abilities * (PC) Fixed Crusaders’ levels failing to decrease when respeccing talents or disenchanting RoboQueen’s power source. * (PC) Reduced lag when moving the mouse. * Rex’s trophy bonuses now all last 30 seconds, matching its description. See Also Category:News Archives